The University of Minnesota has been a participating member of the Cancer and Leukemia Cooperative Group B (CALGB) for the clinical studies of hematologic malignancies and solid tumors since August 1973. The Minnesota Oncology Group consists of established investigators from the Department of Medicine, the Department of Therapeutic Radiology, the Department of Laboratory Medicine and Pathology, the Department of Surgery, and the Department of Pediatrics/School of Public Health with extensive expertise in clinical cancer research, including clinical trials, bone marrow transplantation, immunology, cytogenetics, pathology and epidemiology. The Minnesota Oncology Group participates in the CALGB in order to pool its intellectual, technical and clinical resources with other academic institutions to expedite progress in clinical cancer research. The specific aims of this proposal include: (1) to contribute to and participate in the scientific endeavors of CALGB; (2) to reach our accrual potential and then to maintain patient accrual at that increased level; (3) to assist in the administrative and organizational matters of CALGB. The methods of study are through the clinical research protocols established by the CALGB. The clinical material provided by the Minnesota Oncology Group is composed primarily of patients with leukemia, lymphoma, breast cancer, gastrointestinal cancer and lung cancer, and participation is in the entire range of trials, including bone marrow transplantation and phase I drug testing. Major scientific positions held by Minnesota participants are the Chair of the Lymphoma Committee and Vice-Chair of the Pathology Committee for Hematologic Malignancies. In addition, 10 participants are members of various scientific core committees and a major group service in leukemic research is centered at Minnesota. The Minnesota Oncology Group is active in administrative activities with the Chair of the Constitution Committee and membership on the Institutional Performance Evaluation Committee (Standards, Ethics and Peer Review Committee), Membership Committee, Data Audit Committee and the Board of Directors. The objective of this research program is to participate in inter-institutional clinical research to resolve unanswered and important questions in the therapy and biology of malignant diseases.